


The War's Restraint

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, Story Prompt - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bloodshed, Build up, Carnage - Freeform, Chosen One, Chosen One Cant Do Their Job, F/M, Forced Bonding, God Complex, Kings & Queens, Magic, Monsters, Murder, Murder For Fun, No Choice In The Matter, Soulmates, Villains, War, Weapons, trust building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: It began years ago, between the Kingdoms of Altamira and the Kingdom of Oberon. Altamira was the Kingdom of Light, the one all other lands looked to for guidance and wisdom, the one which settled differences and was the most powerful of loyalties.At least, that’s what it seemed.The Kingdom of Oberon was made for battle, warfare, and any other such brutalities. Its tyrant ruled with an iron fist, and laid waste to all who dared oppose him. He slowly made his way towards Altamira, conquering the smaller kingdoms and lands in his path.Will anyone be able to stop him? Or will the world fall to the apparent darkness of Oberon?





	The War's Restraint

“Men! Keep fighting! We mustn’t allow this army to get to the town!” The Commander yelled, the being clad in near white armor. In his hands, was a sword of powerful magic and physicality, crafted for his grip alone. The handle was a dragon core of a white dragon, encased in a crystal gem of intense grip and hardness. In its center, was a diamond gifted to him by the priestess of Staronila, the Goddess of Love, Loyalty, Magic, and Protection, and blessed by all who stood by. The blade was held together by the strongest metals of Canlis, and the blade was tempered by dragon’s breath. The sword’s name was Morningstar, and it was made to defeat the evil that was any who threatened the life of its welder and its people.  
“Commander! We are getting pushed back!” A soldier cried out, before an arrow came down and shot him between his visor. The soldiers of Altamira were of white and gold, now stained with red from the amount of blood on the field. The warriors of Oberon were of red and black, not showing any sign of slowing down as they slayed their way through the ranks. The Commander fought hard against the beings, lithely making his way through everyone, saving lives as he did. His form twisted and melted to dodge attacks from the enemies who tried violently to end his life.  
“Push back harder men! Fight to the last breath! Show these monsters that the Guardians of Altamira will NOT bow to the insanities of a Tyrant!” The Commander roared, slaying a giant and using its large great sword to cleave through a large group of enemies, before heaving it like a boomerang. He ran to the top of the large hill, before raising up his sword, it beginning to glow brightly like a holy figure. “Mors sancta Canticum!”  
Light, in beams, attacked the foes on the field, causing them to fall dead where they stood. The Commander smiled beneath his helm, before being bashed in the back, causing him to roll down the hill, in immense pain. He quickly got to his feet, only to be bashed again with the side of an ungodly large sword. The next hit he managed to block with his own but was kicked with a large metal boot to the ground. Quickly rolling away from the being, the Commander looked up quick enough to get a look at the being who attacked him before being swiftly kicked again, losing the air in his chest and landing on his back.  
The being was a monster of a man, hidden behind the blackened armor of Oberon. The helm was horned, blood and seemingly bits of organs clinging to it. The armor wasn’t even scratched, the aura of the death god Mortem surrounding it. Blood coated it, the sickeningly metallic stench making the Commander want to wretch. Compared to the Commander, the thing was a beast, larger, stronger, with a hate filled air about him. Just looking at him instilled fear and terror, the Commander’s men stilled in their movements.  
“Commander!” A soldier yelled out, making a run for the fallen hero. With a movement faster than most could see, the soldier was dead, seemingly exploded into a pile of meat and blood. The beast was a warlock, and it was time for the Commander to make his move. Strikingly fast, the Commander clashed swords with the brute, putting out enough strength to keep him stilled.  
“MEN! RUN FOR TOWN! GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY! GO! NOW!” The being yelled, looking into the helm of the beast. Loathing and murderous intent radiated off the beast, pushing back against the smaller man with a snarl. The sword the beast held was the antithesis of Morningstar. It screamed death and destruction to all who opposed it, and the Commander swore it could see the blood of his fallen men being absorbed into it, giving it strength. It was made of thick dark metal for its handle and guard, the guard being jagged and upwards towards the blade. The blade was thick and even more jagged, its tip being like a war axe and curved outward to cut, slay, and kill. The beast pushed the Commander back and slammed the sword down, causing cracks in the ground to gush blood. The soldiers tried to escape, but soon found their steps to be sluggish and stuck. Some, the more injured ones, were sucked into the ground, leaving only bones moments later.  
“No escape…!” The beast growled, before rushing the Commander once more, its voice like a monstrous demon king rising from the depths. The swords clashed once more, the Commander now enraged at the attack on his weakened comrades. He used his anger to beat back the beast, throwing it off for a moment, before shoving it to the ground. The Commander put his sword through the ground, yelling out in pain and fury, as the blood was sunk back deep into the ground, freeing his warriors once more. The beast kicked the being away from the sword, the Commander now on his back and weakened from the spell, and the beast put the tip to the throat of the armor.  
“You… will not win…!” The voice of the Commander was weak yet strong in his words. The beast laughed, before raising his sword high above his head. The Commander closed his eyes and prepared himself for the feeling of being impaled. The sound of the sword slicing the air rang out before a dull thud.  
“…. No….”  
The Commander opened his eyes, before widening at the sight before him. The monstrous sword of the beast was clear through his armor but did not pierce his flesh. He blinked, before the Beast raised his sword again and swung down with all his strength.  
“NO!”  
Again, the armor was pierced and shattered with no resistance, but the skin of the Commander wasn’t cut nor sliced. Over and over the beast tried to beat down the Commander, each swing with a snarl, growl, or roar of anguish, but no damage was seen. The armor was now gone, with a small shattered opening revealing the peach flesh of the Commander’s stomach, unharmed from the attacks.  
“You… You cannot be…!” The beast snarled, it’s voice now filled with intense anger and a hint of curiosity as he tried once more to kill his hated foe.  
“…” The Commander was silent, watching the beast try to kill him endlessly as he laid there, trying to process the scene. He knew that no magic, manmade anyways, could stop the demonic sword from piercing him. This was the magic of the gods, the magic of the souls. The very real rule of the world was being witnessed at this moment, the one he had not accounted for, nor even dreamed of having to deal with, especially with this monster.  
“My Master, the enemy reinforcements are arriving...” A warrior of Oberon warned, running up to the beast. The monster looked up from the Commander, the Commander turning his head to see, and saw the large army heading towards them. The beast growled and looked down at the fallen hero.  
“You… and I… will meet again. You are MINE.” The beast hissed, before raising his sword to the sky. Blood pooled at his feet, and he sunk away into it, the blood disappearing after he did. The Commander looked at the area where he had been with a dazed motion, before blacking out from the exhaustion.


End file.
